


How to Put a Tracking Device in Your General's Lightsaber

by Witty_Whit



Series: Nicknames [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Clone Trooper & Jedi Relationships (Star Wars), Drabble, Funny, Gen, Nonsense, Oblivious Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: In which we learn how Truff and Busy manage to get a tracking device into Obi-Wan's lightsaber.It's shockingly easy when your general is distracted.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Clone Character(s)
Series: Nicknames [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169048
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	How to Put a Tracking Device in Your General's Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> A silly drabble that didn't fit into the previous story.
> 
> This mainly proof that I'm still writing in this series! The next part is coming along slowly. I'm a slooooow writer, and I need to be able to at least finish the entire rough draft before I start posting chapters.

Obi-Wan was restructuring the 7th Sky Corps schedule. There was a lot of diagramming involved.

"Hey, General," said Truff.

"Yes, Truff?"

"Can we borrow your lightsaber?"

"Ok, but be careful. Don't turn it on." Without looking up, Obi-Wan handed his lightsaber over to Truff.

"Thanks," said Truff, turning away and whispering with Busy.

"General, how do you open the handle?"

Obi-Wan leaned over. "Oh, just slide that piece down and turn it a quarter counterclockwise."

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure."

A bit later when Truff handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber back, their general was too distracted to notice the minuscule increase in weight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, darlings.


End file.
